


The Monster in My Bed

by EnbyEnvy



Category: Fur & Fangs
Genre: Aged Up, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I dont know what I'm doing this is my first try at fanfic, I hope its cute tho, Other, anyways here it is enjoy, sleepy morning, this might be a human au Im not sure, yeah they are engaged in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyEnvy/pseuds/EnbyEnvy
Summary: fluffy one shot of Riley making their girlfriend breakfast in bed.





	The Monster in My Bed

Riley’s eyes slowly opened. The sun was just peeking over the skyscraper horizon, sneaking into their bedroom through a small crack in the blackout curtains. They stretched lazily, turning to look at Isabeau as she slept beside them. Her face is just as beautiful as the day the two met 5 years ago, and Riley’s heart fluttered as it always does when they look at her.

Riley placed a light kiss on her face before getting up to head to the kitchen. They padded softly to the pantry to find exactly what they wanted to make Izzy. The eggs were scrambled, the cheese grated, the ham sliced, and the peppers chopped. Riley danced to a tune in their own head as they prepared the omelettes with their own unique flourish, which mostly meant that they were a bit messy. Riley never really managed to finesse their spatula work. The smell drifted through the apartment they shared with their fiancé as the sun crept slowly into the sky.

Once the meal was finished, Riley grabbed the breakfast tray and loaded it up with the glasses filled with orange juice and the square plates with the omelets arranged with the toast. They carefully lifted it up to carry it into their bedroom. Izzy sat up as they walked in, obviously having been woken by the smells of breakfast

“Thank you Handsome. You are too sweet!” Isabeau smiled and leaned over for a kiss, reaching out to pull Riley toward her. They held the tray up out of reach and giggled.

“Careful! I'm holdin’ breakfast here!” Riley sat down, placed the tray beside the two of them, and gathered Isabeau into their arms for a good morning kiss. They sighed into the kiss, and then parted. “It may not be as pretty as you are but I wanted to start the weekend off right”

Isabeau smiled back. “Every weekend I start with you is started off right!” She pulled Riley in for one more kiss. “I love you, and I can’t wait to be your wife”

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah Im sorry Im a terrible writer but I really freaking love Fur & Fangs, so I couldn't help myself! I dont know how writing works though, so thanks for reading! Also the title is because I have no idea how to title things


End file.
